


Never Let Me Go

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “Babe, let me explain, it’s not what it looks like.”“Not what it fuckin’ looks like, man? What else would it be?” Norman scoffed, looking away from the other man as he emerged from the bed, taking the sheet with him as the woman covered herself with the duvet Norman had bought his best friend as a wedding gift.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> No offense is meant towards any person mentioned.  
> Do not steal my work. I will find you.
> 
> Written for my 100 followers on Tumblr contest winner, @jinxedwalker

_“What in the fuck is going on here?!”_ she screamed, eyes widening at the sight of the two of them in bed together. Norman gripped her arm to keep her from rushing them, and a little bit for his own stability.   
  
“Babe, let me explain, it’s not what it looks like.”  
  
“Not what it fuckin’ looks like, man? What else would it be?” Norman scoffed, looking away from the other man as he emerged from the bed, taking the sheet with him as the woman covered herself with the duvet Norman had bought his best friend as a wedding gift.  
  
“Shut your mouth, Reedus, this is between me and  _her._ ” The naked man requested, pointing at his wife.   
  
“Well it looks like the only thing left between  _you and I_  is  _her_.” she growled, eyeing the big busted woman in her bed. Norman tightened his hold on her bicep as he felt it flex beneath his fingers.   
  
“Calm down, woman, let’s go.” He urged, tugging her out of the room despite her struggling against him.  
  
“This is done, I want you, and whoever that fucking bitch is out of my house. You’ll be served with the papers first thing Monday” she spat, giving her soon-to-be-ex husband one final glance over before shaking her head and giggling, her eyes shifting back to the other woman, “Kinda disappointing, isn’t it? Couldn’t make you nut either, could he?”  
  
The other woman gulped and looked to her lover nervously, tugging the cover up her chest a little more.   
  
Norman finished coaxing his best friend out of her house and back onto the back of his bike, the feeling of his leather riding jacket comforting her as they rode away from the loveless house.   
  
They arrived back at his place and she peeled herself away from him silently, gloom setting over her as she climbed the stairs of his front porch. She waited quietly as he unlocked the door, his eyes roaming her features as he found the correct key. He couldn’t believe that that man would do that to her. Didn’t he see what Norman saw? The gorgeous woman, willing to do anything to make and keep her man happy, and then to go and just….  
  
Norman shook his head of the thoughts looming in his mind as he realized they had walked into the kitchen and she had helped herself to his bottle of whiskey. He frowned at the thought of her numbing her pain with alcohol, wishing that he had the strength to just take her in his arms like he wanted to and make her forget that fool that she ever thought she loved. But Norman couldn’t do that, he  _wouldn’t_ do that, for Norman knew he would never be good enough for her. He knew himself, and he knew that he would just end up hurting her the way he did everyone else he let in that close. He would end up losing the best thing that had ever happened to him, his best friend that he had to continuously hold at arms length because if he let himself admit that he was in love with her that would be the end of him.   
  
She was standing in front of him, holding out a glass of amber liquor for him to take before he knew what happened. He took it from her solemnly, taking a sip from the tumbler without speaking as he stared into her pretty irises. He felt his chest constrict with the look of discontent that appeared there.   
  
“I actually thought he loved me, ya know?” She began, wandering away from him and over to the big open window that overlooked the wooded area behind his home. She sat her glass on the window seal and let a small smile appear on her lips, “I actually thought…he had changed.”  
  
“A cheetah never loses his spots.” Norman grunted in return, walking to where she was standing to peer out the window with her, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”   
  
“Please, Norm, not the first time. Thankfully you were there to stop me from needing to be bailed out of jail again.” She teased, picking up her glass again and raising it to her mouth, smile widening slightly, “She looked plastic, didn’t she?”  
  
“Yeah she did.” Norman agreed, smirk of his own playing on his lips, “Can’t believe he thought she could compare to you.”  
  
The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could catch them, and he coughed to clear his throat and stop himself from saying anything else that might divulge his true emotions towards the woman who he’d loved from the moment he saw her.   
  
“Her boobs looked so….hard…” she continued, obviously ignoring Norman’s misplaced thought that had spewed out of his mouth. Either that or she just didn’t catch the tone that he had involuntarily used. Was that a tinge of pink to her cheeks? Surely not.   
  
“They looked uncomfortable, is what they looked like,” Norman drawled, bringing his whiskey to his lips with that same smirk, “She prolly didn’t pay too much for them.”  
  
“Probably not.” she smiled wider at the thought, giggling as she lowered her head and shook it gently, “Jesus, how could I be so stupid.”   
  
“You’re not stupid, woman, how many time’s I gotta tell you that?” Norman said sternly, brows furrowing suddenly with his frustration, “He’s a God-damned idiot, girl, you know that.”  
  
She turned to face him, leaning against the edge of the window seal and looking up to him, “You’re always here for me, Norm. Thank you.”  
  
“Of course I am. You’re my best friend, I’m not gonna just let you deal with that shit alone. You know me better than that.”   
  
Her eyes glittered with a new found something, shifting down from his own gaze to his mouth, then back up. She licked her own lips before mustering the guts to push herself upward and against him, shocking him as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
“Kiss me, Norman. Hold me and make me forget.”  
  
There had been many times that Norman had been there to comfort her through the multiple heart breaks that had been her failed marriage, and she had been there for him as well through his trying relationships in the past. Each time she’d came to him with tears in her eyes he had swallowed her up, letting her break down his walls just a little bit more and dig deeper into his soul, where he swore he would never let her go. He knew that if he did as she asked that it would be too much for him to bare, that he couldn’t be what she needed right now because if he was, then he would just have to say goodbye to her in the morning again and she would act as if it meant nothing or that it didn’t happen at all.  
  
“I can’t, girl. I can’t do that for you this time.” he shook his head, pulling her wrists from around his neck despite the urge to push her against the window and give her what she desired.   
  
“And why not?” She pouted, retracting herself away from him with a confused look on her face.   
  
“Because, girl. I said so. If I….If we….I won’t be able to let you go again.” he finally confessed after taking a moment to find the courage to admit his thoughts.   
  
“What do you mean by that?” She asked, still confused.  
  
“You know exactly what it means, woman. And if you don’t, well, never mind.” He looked away from her, finishing his glass off with a wince at the burn before turning away and walking back into the kitchen area.   
  
Her brain took a second to process his words, to unscramble them in her mind, before the realization dawned on her, “Oh…”  
  
She ran, full speed, towards Norman in the kitchen, knocking him backwards into the counter as he caught her in his arms, “What the fuh-  
  
She melded her lips to his in a deafening, blinding, numbing kiss that set fireworks off in both’s veins that threatened to scorch their skin. She climbed up his body, wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned them around to sit her on the granite island, his strong arms constricting her possessively.   
  
"Never let me go, again, Norm. You shouldn’ve the first time.” She breathed, before pressing her lips to his again. 


End file.
